someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Has No Colors
The story I am going to tell you is about something that happened to me when I was 15. I hope you like it. It all began when one day at home, I went to the mail box and along with the other mail I got a package with no return address or sender. Curious, I opened it and there was a Sonic Colors game for the Wii. The rest of the family was out so I decided to check out the game. The only thing off putting was that the words “has no” were written next to "colors," so the title read “Sonic Has No Colors.” I found that strange, but then I thought it could be hacked, so I got excited and turned the game on. There was nothing peculiar at first, except that the aliens known as Wisps were missing their colors, and when Sonic used a colored Wisp the screen lost all its color and glitched like crazy. What’s more, every time I killed a boss, instead of releasing rings it also shot out red oil (it had to be oil because robots don’t bleed, right?). The cutscenes were another matter. There was no Tails nor Yacker, and all the Wisps had no colors. Every time you beat a world Sonic would get increasingly frustrated and ask “where are they?” Who’s they? Tails and Yacker maybe? The true horror though, comes at the end. Originally, after you beat Eggman it moves right to stage two which, upon completion, finishes the game. I did this, and then things went normally, but then when I loaded the completed file, there was a spot on the map that wasn’t there before simply called “no colors” containing one stage. Heart pounding, I chose it. Upon entering the stage I saw a cutscene where Sonic stands at the entrance to a cave by himself. He says “they must be here,” and rushes them. The stage is devoid of enemies and rings, but was one massive bottomless pit with platforms and spikes all around, making it a slow, dangerous trek, and the background was eerie with things like multicolored liquid and Wisps splattered against the background wall. At the end of the stage a cutscene shows each of the 7 types of Wisps with proper coloring as well as Tails in cages. Tails yells at you to run but then a figure resembling... shit, I can't remember but I have seen him for sure. Anyway this figure appears and says “Hello Sonic. Once I defeat you I will finally succeed in ridding the universe of colors forever.” I thought, “This guy is a crackhead.” Sonic then says, “I won’t let you,” and attacks. The battle was insanely hard. He fights like the final Eggman boss except his attacks are stronger, he has each of the wisp's powers, and it's impossible to deal damage to him. I tried for a while but was defeated by that creature. A cutscene showed the strange dark being brutally murder Sonic and the file is erased due to corruption. I was not scared or sad but enraged. How dare that bastard kill my hero and erase my game. I later found out it's possible to become Super Sonic in Colors and came up with a plan. I started a new file, beat it, collected the chaos emeralds, and tried the no colors level once more. This time Sonic took out the seven chaos emeralds and the dark figure exclaimed “NO!” as Sonic used all the emeralds to go Super Sonic. Then I fought the dark being as Super Sonic, and it was one hell of a fight, as his attacks still impeded your progress and there were no rings to collect giving you a fixed time limit. The difference was that you could damage him, and his attacks just slowed you down rather than inflicting damage. When I finally beat him a cutscene showed the creature apparently dead and Sonic frees Tails. Tails thanks Sonic and tells him they should just head home. Then the credits rolled and I turned off the Wii. The next day I turned on the game and there was no save file, and I wondered if what I experienced was real. Then I checked the mail and I had a letter. I read the letter and nearly had a heart attack. It said “I’ll be back.” Side Note: if your wondering the dark beings move set Laser: fires 2 dull cyan beams for 2 sec. Drill: fires drill shaped torpedoes in varying amounts. Rocket: chunks of the ground rise up beneath you, meant for platforming Spike: same as Eggman boss Cube: same as Eggman boss Hover: flies up and launches green explosives from above Frenzy: shark mouths pop up at random and bite to slow/hurt Sonic. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Game Category:Original Story